Let me be your bro!
by Fictionnal Dreamer
Summary: Qui aurait pu se douter que Kakashi aurait un demi-frere ? Pourtant son pere a bel et bien eu un fils avec une autre femme. Ce dernier,apres la mort de sa mere decide de partir a Konoha ou la seule famille qui lui reste vit. Il se battra pour s'integrer dans ce village qui lui est etranger juste pour l'amour d'un frere qu'il n'a jamais connu.
1. Prélude

Salut a tous ! Je suis nouveau sur ce site donc soyez indulgents avec moi s'il vous plait !

J'ai toujours adoré le personnage de Kakashi, donc je me suis dit pourquoi je ne ferais pas une fic a propos de lui ..! Mais comme je trouve qu'e l'histoire que l'on connaît a propos de lui est très banale j'ai décidé de créer un personnage qui sera son frère : Neitashi ! Dans l'histoire je ferais de mon mieux pour y introduire de l'action du suspense et de la romance pour les filles ! ;P

_**Prélude**_

_Cela faisait un mois que sa mère était malade. Même malgré une douleur indéniable elle arrivait toujours a lui sourire losqu'il revenait le soir avec les provisions et toutes les plantes médicinales qu'elles lui a demandé. Aussi lorsqu'il rentra ce jour la et qu'il la vit lui sourire aussi tristement, la vérité lui vint comme une claque: sa mère vivait ses derniers moments... Il fallait a tout prix qu'il essaie cette technique . Mais comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées sa mère le freina dans son élan:_

_- Il n'est pas question que tu essaie cette technique ! Tu ne ferais qu'augmenter ma douleur et tu le regretterais plus tard ! Neitashi, je n'ai plus que quelques secondes a vivre ... Je t'ai longtemps caché l'identité de ton père dans le simple but de te préserver ! Mais il est grand temps que tu saches d'où tu viens ! Ton père est un shinobi de Konoha qui s'est fait surnommer Croc Blanc a cause de ses incroyables capacités dont tu as hérité en grande partie..! Je veillerais toujours sur toi, car tu es l'être que j'ai le plus aimé mais il est grand temps pour moi de te dire aurevoir ! Il n'y a aucune vie pour toi ici, dit elle en étouffant un gemissement de douleur, tu es un excellent shinobi Neitashi Hatake, et tu as un grand avenir devant toi ! Ton père et moi pensions que cette aventure n'était qu'une erreur mais lorsque je te regarde aujourd'hui je ne peux qu'être fière de toi ! Pars a Konoha et vis la vie de shinobi dont tu as tant rêvée !_

_- Je refuse de vous laisser ainsi, mère !_

_- Tu n'as pas le choix, mon fils ! Je suis déjà mourante ! Je sais déjà que je ne tiendrais pas plus que cette nuit ! Tout ce que je te demande c'est de vivre ta vie et surtout d'être heureux ! Je partirai avec le seul regret de ne pas voir mes petits-enfants, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard malicieux. Au revoir mon fils, pars en sachant que ta mère t'aime !_

_- Je vous aimerai toujours mère, dit-il les yeux embués _

_- Je n'en ai jamais doutè !_

_Ce furent la ses derniers mots. Neitashi resta une bonne heure a regarder le visage de cette femme qui lui a tout appris et tout donné avant de se décider a lui faire une tombe. Lorsqu'il creusait, chaque mouvement était accompagné d'une vague de souvenirs d'eux ensemble, leurs moments de bonheur qu'il se Jura de garder précieusement dans son coeur. " Au revoir, maman " réussit-il a prononcer avant de pouvoir refermer sa tombe sur elle._

_Il resta ainsi pendant quelques heures puis se décida a rentrer dans leur maison. Lorsqu'il entra, l'odeur encore fraîche de sa mère régnait dans la pièce . Ce fut assez pour le convaincre qu'il ne pourrait pas rester dans cette maison un jour de plus. Il se mit donc a ranger ses affaires et mit le cap sur Konoha, avec la ferme intention d'en connaître plus sur sa famille._

_Il ferma la porte de leur minuscule maison et l'admira pour la dernière fois avant de prendre sa route sans se retourner_

_A Konoha, Kakashi était encore a la bourre. Il se doutait bien que Tsunade lui servirait une bonne leçon de ponctualité, mais il n'accellére pas la cadence pour autant. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de son bureau, il commença a chercher une bonne escuse a son retard lorsque Shizune ouvra la porte de la salle le découvrant en train de se gratter la tête._

_- Encore en retard Kakashi ? le nargua-t-elle _

_- C'est pas ma faute, tu sais ...commença-t-il_

_- C'est ca, oui ! le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire taquin_

_- Mais c'est vrai !_

_- Je te crois, je te crois ! Allez, assez plaisanté, Tsunade t'attend, dépêche toi si tu veux survivre !_

_- Je suis certain qu'elle a déjà décidé de mon sort !_

_- Pas faux ! Bon ben bonne chance alors !_

_Kakashi prit son courage a deux mains et rentra dans le bureau de son bourreau. Il s'attendait a une grande remontrance mais au contraire, l'Hokage semblait très calme et sérieuse._

_- Kakashi, j'ai besoin de ta discrétion et de ton habilité pour une mission. Puis-je compter sur toi ?_

_- Vous n'avez même pas a me poser la question, Hokage-sama !_

_- Bien ! Anko est partie en mission pour repérer la cachette d'une shinobi très puissante Meko Hashireno. Elle possède de très grandes techniques comparables a celles des Namikaze et a des capacités de guérison comparables a celles des Uzumaki. Elle vit au Pays de la Pluie avec son fils dont nous ne connaissons que le prénom: Neitashi. Il semblerait que sa mère ait tenu a cacher son identité pour une raison ou une autre._

_- Et où est le problème ?_

_- J'y viens. Anko a envoyé un des oiseaux nous prévenir que son fils s'est mis en route vers Konoha. Je ne voudrais pas l'effrayer en faisant afficher des pancartes avec son nom ! Je voudrais juste que tu jettes un coup d'oeil aux arrivants et que tu fasses attention a ceux qui ont l'air louches . C'est compris ?_

_- Bien sûr Hokage-sama !_

_- Tu peux disposer ._

_Kakashi n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour commencer sa mission. Il se mit directement en route de la porte d'entrée du village. Neitashi quand a lui venait tout juste de rentrer dans le village et se demandait bien pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il n'a pas de logement avant d'entreprendre ce périple. Il se mettait donc en quête d'un hôtel ou d'un appartement vide qu'il pourrait bien occuper._

_Kakashi prit son temps pour aller jusqu'aux portes et prit même le temps de prendre des beignets sur sa route. Neitashi venait de repérer un panneau avec l'insigne " Appartement a prendre ". Ce fut une aubaine pour lui. Il se précipita donc vers l'entrée et bouscula sur sa route un passant qui mangeait des beignets qu'il fit tomber. Il s'excusa, l'aida a ramasser ses beignets losque leurs mains se touchérent. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour eux deux._

_Kakashi comme Neitashi ne comprennaient pas ce qui leur était arrivé. Cependant leurs préoccupations respectives les rappelerent a l'ordre et chacun reprit sa route, la même phrase leur trottant dans la tête: " je suis certain de le connaître mais d'où et comment ? "_

_Un lien venait de se tisser. Un lien du sang. Un lien fraternel._

_Postez des reviews si ca vous plaît ! Je l'apprecierai beaucoup !_


	2. Chapter 1

je vois que mon prélude a beaucoup été apprécié donc je me depache de mettre le chapitre 1 en ligne ! Précision pour Maxine 3482 et Lone Wolf 3482: Anko sera plutôt proche de Neitashi et Kakashi de Shizune ! Bonne lecture a tous !

Chapitre 1:

Deux jours plus tard, Neitashi venait de trouver un appartement et l'avait aménagé a l'aide des économies que sa mère lui a laissé. Il allait maintenant chercher du travail pour pouvoir se permettre une vie. Le pauvre ne connaissait pas grand chose à l'organisation du monde ninja, sa mère l'ayant éduqué et entraîné loin de tous les village, malgré la proximité avec celui de la Pluie. Ayant l'habitude de cuisiner, il s'arrêta devant le restaurant Ichikaru qui montrait une affiche de demande d'assistant qui l'intrigua.

- Vous êtes la pour la place d'assistant ? Lui demanda une femme un peu âgée et ronde.

- Oui Madame. Elle est toujours libre ?

- En fait mon époux et moi ...

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase, un énorme explosion se fit entendre. Son instinct le poussa a réagir le plus rapidement et il se dirigea vers la source de la détonation. Une fois arrivé il vit trois personnes s'enfuire par les toits et deux d'entre elles portaient des sacs qui semblaient contenir de l'argent. Les brigands avaient bien préparé leur coup: cette caisse se trouvait dans un coin reculé de Konoha et c'était un jour ouvert ou les shinobi ne pourraient pas aisément les poursuivre. Mais cela était sans compter la mission que Kakashi s'est fait confier par Tsunade.

En effet le Jounin était de patrouille lorsqu'il entendit la détonation. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder le bureau de l'Hokage. Une fois rassuré, il se mit a chercher l'origine de ce bruit, prêt a aider quiconque en a besoin. Arrivé sur place, quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme qu'il a rencontré deux jours plus tôt en train de mettre une belle raclée au dernier des quatres brigands avant de le menotter en attendant les gardes. En tant normal il serait allé lui poser des questions mais la vue de son visage le maintenait dans sa position. Ce visage lui rappelait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Cela faisait dix minutes que Kakashi le regardait losque leurs regards se croisèrent pour la seconde fois.

- Vous venez m'aider monsieur ? demanda Neitashi.

- Bien sur ! répondit Kakashi. J'admirai simplement vos capacités de combats qui sont loins d'être ordinaires ! lui dit-il lorsqu'il fut a son niveau.

Les deux frères s'occupaient de coffrer les brigands aux gardes, pendant que Anko, qui rentrait de mission, les regardait et faillit pousser un cri lorsqu'elle se mit a remarquer leurs ressemblances. En effet, les deux hommes avaient beaucoup de points en communs au niveau physique: ils étaient tous les deux grands, la même couleur et coifure de cheveux, sauf que ceux de Neitashi étaient légèrement plus longs, les épaules carrées, les bras et jambes musclés a des proportions a peu près exactes. ils avaient même la même manière de se lever et de marcher ! " Ces deux la sont sûrements parents ! " marmonna la jeune kunoichi pour elle même. Elle se désolait de leurs capacités a faire les mêmes rapprochement qu'elle vien tout juste de faire.

Une fois les quatres cambrioleurs livrés aux gardes, Kakashi se retourna vers je jeune homme qui a sauvé une caissière de la ruine.

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez aussi doué et que je n'aie jamais entendu parler de vous ? lui demanda le Jounin toujours épaté.

- Ma mère m'a éduqué. Et entraîné a l'écart du monde tout en m'enseignant comment me débrouiller sans elle. Elle n'est plus de ce monde donc je cherche a reconstruire ma vie !

- En tout cas je vous félicite pour avoir sauvé cette femme ! Les gens par ici ont un peu perdu le sens de la solidarité. Si je peux vous aider, n'hésitez pas a demander ! Je m'appelle Kakashi !

- Neitashi ! répondit le jeune homme

Il fallut quelques secondes a Kakashi pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agit ici du nom que Tsunade a donné.

- Vous venez du pays de la Pluie ?

- Pas vraiment, ma mère et moi vivions non loin de ce pays mais pas a l'intérieur. répondit-il désinvolte avant d'adopter un ton un peu plus suspicieux, pourquoi me le demandez vous ?

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, croyez-moi, mais j'ai reçu l'ordre de la part de mon supérieur de lui ramener la personne répondant a ce nom le plus rapidement possible ! Donc s'il vous plaît, veuillez bien me suivre ..!

En temps normal, Neitashi aurait pris la fuite le plus simplement et rapidement possible, mais son fort intérieur lui disait que cette personne ne lui voulait effectivement aucun mal.

Sans qu'il le sachent, les deux frères venaient de commencer leur nouvelle vie ensemble. Leur vie de famille.

La suite d'ici la fin de la semaine, promis !

FD


	3. Chapter 3

Bon je sais que le Chapitre 1 était court, raison pour laquelle je me depeche de finir ce chapitre 2 en vous promettant beaucoup plus de lignes pour les chapitres a venir ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et vous invite a laisser le maximum de reviews ! Et je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent et me conseillent pour ma suite.

**Chapitre 2:**

_Les deux jeunes frères se dirigaient vers le bureau de l'Hokage, et la curiosité de Kakashi était à son paroxysme. Le Jounin se demandait ce que l'Hokage peut vouloir a un homme aussi simple, et en même temps il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur cette personne qui l'intriguait tant. Neitashi, lui se sentait plus inquiet, car il ne pensait pas avoir commis un crime assez grave pour qu'on le conduise au bureau de l'Hokage._

_Sur leur chemin, ils tomberent sur une Anko qui les observait avec malice et moquerie._

_- Salut Anko ! lui lança Kakashi. Bien rentrée ?_

_- Très bien ! répondit-t-elle, toute souriante, ce qui surprit le Jounin._

_- Je peux voir ça ! dit-il rieur. Que peut il bien se passer pour que tu sois de si bonne humeur ?_

_- Oh tu le sauras bientôt, très cher ! Je vois que tu as trouvé l'objet de nos recherches ?! dit-elle en se tournant vers Neitashi._

_Le jeune homme, qui regardait Anko avec admiration, rougit légèrement lorsque leurs regards se croiserent. Remarquant cela, Kakashi prit pitié et détourna l'attention de la kunoichi._

_- Oui, je l'ai trouvé en train de sauver une caissière de quatres cambrioleurs a lui seul, et sans arme en plus !_

_- Impressionnant ! Bon je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps, vu que Tsunade-sama attend depuis quelques jours déjà son nouveau bébé !_

_- Hey ! lança Neitashi dont l'assurance était revenue._

_- Ne fais pas attention a cette fille, elle adore provoquer ! le calma Kakashi. Mais c'est une personne de bien, sinon je l'aurai déjà fracassée !_

_- C'est ca, tu peux rêver ! Allez ouste ! Ne soyez pas en retard !_

_- Et merde ! C'est déjà le cas, allez viens ! lança Kakashi a l'intention de sa trouvaille. Elle va me tuer si on est en retard !_

_C'est donc deux jeunes hommes a la chevelure grise qui rentrerent en bazar dans le bureau de Tsunade . Quelle ne fut leur surprise de la voir en train de camoufler une bouteille de saké furtivement en les entendant rentrer dans la salle !_

_- Hum, hum ! fit-elle pour se donner de la contenance. Vous arrivez tôt messieurs ! Chose étonnante vu que c'est Kakashi qui dirigeait le mouvement !_

_En entendant cette moquerie, Neitashi pouffa légèrement, avant de se retenir lorsque Kakashi lui lança un regard noir._

_- Merci en tout cas pour avoir trouvé Neitashi ! commença-t-elle plus gentiment. Tout d'abord je tiens a te présenter mes plus sincères condoléances, Neitashi, pour la perte de ta mère. Meiko et moi étions de très bonnes amies lorsque nous avions votre âge ! Et je peux vous dire qu'elle savait vivre votre mère ! Toujours la première a partir au secours de ceux qui ont en besoin, mais sans pour autant être arrogante ! Une sacrée tempête,cette femme !_

_Entendre de telles paroles a propos de sa mère faillit arracher des larmes au jeune homme qui serra les poings pour se retenir._

_- Kakashi, je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité lorsque je t'ai confié cette mission. Je voulais être sûre avant de te donner des illusions. Mais il semble que j'aie eu raison. Meiko était une ninja médecin de Konoha comme moi, et lors d'une mission avec ton père, Kakashi, nous sommes restés près d'un moi coincés a cause d'une embuscade de l'ennemi. Pendant cette période, les deux amis se sont rapprochés, et ont eu une liaison. Ils n'ont pas pensé, tant ils étaient insouciants, aux conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner. Elle ne s'est rendue compte de sa grossesse que deux mois plus tard, et même si elle savait pertinemment l'identité du père, elle s'obstina a la gerder secrète mais j'avais déjà mes soupçons._

_- Vous voulez dire que ...commença Kakashi._

_- Oui ! Vous êtes démi-frères ! pour ne pas causer de scandale, Meiko a fui le village avec ma couverture, une simple cuisinière. Je lui ai fait promettre que si elle se retrouve attaquée elle doit protéger l'enfant en l'emmenant ici._

_Tsunade, qui était retournée vers la fenêtre, ne se rendait pas compte du fait que les deux frères ne l'écoutaient déjà plus, tant le choc était fort._

_- Nous sommes ...commença Kakashi._

_- Frères ! termina son frère._

_Ce fut immédiatement la révelation pour eux. Ils se rendaient enfin compte de l'évidence: ils avaient exactement les mêmes yeux, sauf bien évidemment le sharingan de Kakashi, et malgré le masque de celui-ci, il était clair que la forme de leur visage était identique. Ils restèrent ainsi a se regarder pendant que Tsunade finissait son récit, et lorsqu'elle finit, elle les regarda s'observer chacun, et essuya une larme devant la vision de leur lien fraternel qui se tissait. Cependant, un détail attira son attention: sur leurs bras, un symbole brillait assez fort pour se remarquer a travers l'habit de Kakashi._

_- Les garçons, regardez vos bras ...dit-elle tout bas. Mais les deux frères étaient trop distraits pour l'entendre_

_- Hatake Kakashi ! hurla-t-elle pour le faire réagir_

_- Hokage-sama ! répondit celui-ci en toute vitesse._

_La réponse de Kakashi permit a son frère de revenir sur terre. Lui aussi se retourna promptement, et Tsunade leur désigna leurs bras gauches a chacun. Lorsqu'ils mirent leur bras avec les symboles en évidence, elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce dont il s'agissait._

_- Je comprends pourquoi ta mère tenait tant a t'eloigner de Konoha !_

_- Que voulez vous dire, Hokage-sama ? demanda Kakashi._

_- Meiko venait du clan Hashireno, un clan très puissant dont l'une des capacités est de lier leur esprit avec une personne qui leur est proche. C'est donc tout a fait normal de Neitashi aie cette capacité ! J'aurai du m'en douter ! murmura-t-elle en se frappant le front. Elle a toujours été secrète cette femme !_

_- Vous voulez dire que nos cerveaux sont lies ? demanda Neitashi, incrédule._

_- Plus que vos cerveaux ! Vos esprits !_

La suite dans quelques jours !

Alors vous aimez ? Postez des reviews SVP ! Je sais que j'ai promis plus de ligne mais je suis encore un novice j'ai du mal a écrire de longs chapitres !


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le Chapitre 3 ! L'action commencera a partir d'ici ainsi que les histoires de coeur ! Je ferais de mon mieux a partir de maintenant de mettre des chapitres assez longs tout en les postants assez rapidements !

Merci a Horrible-Nightmare 3482 et Lone Wolf pour leur soutien continu !

Bonne lecture a tous !

Chapitre 3:

_**" - Vous voulez dire que nos cerveaux sont lies ? demanda Neitashi, incrédule.**_

_**- Plus que vos cerveaux ! Vos esprits ! "**_

_Cette scène repassait en boule dans la tête des deux frères Hatake. Il n'a pas suffit au destin de leur verser la nouvelle qu'ils sont frères a la figure aussi durement, non, il fallait aussi qu'il les lié par un lien de l'esprit fait par le sang. Il leur fallut du temps pour pouvoir se parler, même une fois sortis du bureau de l'Hokage, ils marchaient ensemble sans pour autant pouvoir articuler la moindre syllabe. C'est Neitashi qui brisa le silence avec la question qui lui pèse sur le coeur depuis son plus tendre âge._

_- Ou est mon père ? Enfin, notre père ? rectifia-t-il_

_- Eh ben ...commença Kakashi qui se demandait comment lui annoncer que le père qu'il n'a jamais connu est mort il y a déjà de nombreuses années._

_- Il est mort n'est-ce pas ? devina le jeune shinobi._

_Ne pouvant se résoudre a parler, son frère aîné se contenta d'hocher la tête._

_- Aie-je d'autres frères ou soeurs ?_

_De nouveau, un simple "non" de la tête de Kakashi fut la seule réponse que Neitashi put obtenir. Ils étaient donc les derniers Hatake. La pensée de partager son nom de famille avec une autre personne arracha un légèr sourire a Neitashi. Comme s'il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées, Kakashi afficha le même sourire béat derrière son masque. Losque Neitashi arriva devant son appartement en pleine nuit noire, il fit un simple signe de la main a son frère aîné en guise d'au revoir. Celui-ci cintinua sa route sans vraiment savoir où il allait et se retrouva devant chez Ichikaru. Il allait dépasser le restaurant lorsqu'une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Shizune l'interpella. _

_- Tu te promenes a cette heure ci ? lui demanda-t-elle._

_- Et toi tu dînes a cette heure çi ? rétorqua-t-il sur le Même ton._

_- Tu sais très bien que être la suivante de Tsunade-sama n'est pas du tout une partie de plaisir ! Elle m'a obligée a faire cinq allers-retours entre son bureau et l'hôpital en sprintant avec Tonton avec moi ! Non mais tu te rends compte ! lança-t-elle en jettant son front sur la table._

_Kakashi lâcha un rire franc devant la désolation de Shizune. Il l'avait toujours trouvée fantastique cette femme. Elle savait garder son sang froid quand beaucoup d'autres n'auraient pas pu et elle gardait toujours un visage neutre, peu importe la situation. Cette nuit, elle avait abaissé sa tunique tant enne était épuisée. Kakashi avait donc une belle vue de son débardeur blanc qui laissait apercevoir ses foemes généreuses. Constatant que son regard se faisait insistant, Kakashi détourna les yeux et se racla la gorge discrètement pour l'inciter a se lever. _

_- Sinon et toi, comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant._

_- Hormis le fait que je viens d'apprendre que j'ai un demi-frère depuis plus de vingt ans et que nos esprits sont liés par le sang, tout va bien !_

_- Je voulais tellement voir ta tête quand tu allais l'apprendre !_

_- Attends, tu le savais ?_

_- Il n'y a que vous qui n'aviez pas remarqué la ressemlance ! Je suis sûre que vos visages sont quasi-identiques !_

_- Mouais ! Je suis juste plus beau ! lança-t-il avec un air de séducteur._

_- Tu parles ! répondit-elle rapidement, avant de tourner sa tête rougie de l'autre côté._

_Le coeur de Kakashi fit un bond dans son coeur. " Shizune me trouve beau ! " jubila-t-il intérieurement. Pour ne pas troubler la kunoichi, il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, et la conversation reprit de plus belle._

_- Mais il est vrai que la ressemblance est quand même importante ! On pourrait presque dire que c'est moi en plus jeune et sans mon masque !_

_- Tu sais, je me suis fait la promesse que je verrais le visage qui se cache derrière ce masque. Et j'ai bien l'intention de tenir cette promesse ! dit-elle avant de déposer le pourboire et de regarder Kakashi avec malice._

_- Oh, non ! N'y pense même pas ! Il n'est pas question que ...commença-t-il mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, Shizune s'étant jetée sur lui._

_C'est ainsi que deux Jounin confirmés se mirent a courir comme des gamins dans la pleine lune de Konoha._

_De son côté, Neitashi sortait juste de la douche avec une serviette nouée autour de la taille, lorsqu'il remarqua une présence dans le fauteuil a ses côtés. Aussitôt, il prit le sabre posé sur la cheminée et semit en position de défense._

_- Du calme, ce n'est que moi ! lui lança une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de la femme qui l'a troublé quelques instans plus tôt._

_- Ah ! C'est vous ! C'est ... Anko n'est-ce pas ?_

_- C'est ca !_

_- Que faites vous ici à cette heure ci ? demanda-t-il en s'empressant de se vêtir._

_- Je venais juste admirer ta face après que tu aie apris la nouvelle ! dit-elle d'une voix qui trahissait de plus en plus son admiration devant le corps du jeune Hatake._

_- Tu étais au courant ? lança-t-il furtivement._

_- La ressemblance est tellement frappante que même un borgne l'aurait remarqué ! répondit-elle, priant pour que l'obscurité cache le fait qu'elle ait rougi comme une pivoine._

_- Pas faux ! Je me demande comment j'ai peu passer a côté d'un détail pareil !_

_- Simple ! Tu es un mec ! Et vous n'êtes vraiment pas doués pour remarquer les détails !_

_- Pour une kunoichi, tu es vraiment sexiste !_

_- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard meurtrier._

_- Exactement ce que tu penses !rétorqua-t-il, avec une assurance aui déstabilisa la jeune femme._

_- Peu importe ! Il faut que tu deviennes shinobi de Konoha. J'ai besoin de personnes comme toi dans mon équipe._

_- J'y ai pensé, mais tu es sûre que je pourrais me faire accepter ?_

_- Bien sûr ! J'en parlerai a Shizune demain !_

_- Shizune la secrétaire de Tsunade-sama ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Celle sur qui Kakashi flashe ?_

_- Et qui flashe sur lui !_

_Les deux nouveaux amis se mirent à rire comme des soulésa la pensée des deux futurs amoureux selon eux._

_Plus loin, en dehors de Konoha, un serviteur allait faire son rapport a son maître._

_- Nous l'avons enfin trouvé, maître, le fils de Meiko !_

_- Bien ! Je pourrais enfin récupérer ce qui m'est dû !_

Voilà ! J'ai fait un effort surhumain de rédaction ! Je vous supplié de laisser des reviews et vous promet la suite très prochainement !

FD :D


	5. Chapter 5

De retour avec le chapitre 4 tant attendu ! J'essaie au maximum de faire de plus en plus de mots, soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît ! Merci encore a tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews ! Vous me donnez le courage ce continuer. Donc lachez autant de commentaires que possible !

Chapitre 4:

Ce matin-la, Kakashi se leva avec la tête lourde, tant ses pensées l'ont assailli lors de la nuit. Il ne cessait de penser a Neitashi, au fait qu'il ait grandi sans son père, tout comme lui il a grandi sans sa mère. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui, mais en même temps il se demandait s'il ne devait pas laisser au jeune homme un peu d'espace pour se retrouver.

Neitashi s'est levé, quand a lui, avec un drôle de sentiment de tristesse mélangé à de la culpabilité mais il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir ainsi. Il eut une simple pensée pour son frère aîné et cela suffit pour que un phénomène singulier se produise. Sa tête commença a tourner, et l'image de Kakashi se forma devant ses yeux, et il eut une idée précise de la localisation du Jounin. Pour en être certain, il suivit le chemin que lui tracait son esprit et se retrouva devant un appartement simple et qui semblait mieux présenté que le sien.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il sentit la proximité avec Kakashi, et il sut qu'il était au bon endroit. Ce dernier dut le sentir aussi car il ouvrit la porte avant même que Neitashi ait toqué.

- Tu l'as sentit aussi ? demanda le cadet.

- Oui, mais comment-as tu su ou je vivais ?!

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je me suis réveillé, et a cause de la conversation d'hier, j'ai eu une pensée pour toi et cela a suffit pour que ce choc m'arrive ! Et ensuite, ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait placé une carte avec toi la croix dessus !

- Je crois que nous allons avoir un léger problème !

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? s'offusqua le jeune homme.

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne voudrais pas que notre lien permette a l'un de s'incruster dans la vie de l'autre par le biais de la pensée.

- Autrement dit, tu ne voudrais pas avoir a me supporter ! Je me trompe ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... commenca le Jounin.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, son jeune frère avait déjà claqué la porte et s'eloignait, les yeux rougis par la colère et la tristesse. Il se sentait stupide de croire qu'il pouvait venir s'installer et se faire accepter aussi lâchement.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi rouspétait contre lui-même. Il se désolait de sa maladresse devant Neitashi. Lui qui pourtant savait tellement bien jouer avec les mots, s'était ridiculisé comme un parfait couillon devant un jeune shinobi qui vient de perdre un parent. Il était en train de taper contre un meuble, lorsqu'une idée qui lui semblait géniale lui passa par la tête. Il allait faire intégrer son frère parmi les ninjas du village. Le village aurait sûrement besoin d'un autre Hatake dans leur rangs. Cette pensée de partager son nom avec une autre personne lui procura un sentiment de plénitude qu'il ne sut comprendre.

Sentant que Neitashi allait tenter de quitter le village, Kakashi se depecha de se rendre au bureau de Hokage. " Je ne pas risquer de le faire fuir, ce n'est pas ce que mon père aurait voulu ! ". Cette phrase tournait en boule dans sa tête jusqu'à son arrivée chez l'Hokage.

- Hokage-sama ! lança-til en entrant comme une tempête dans son bureau.

- Que se passe-t-il ?! hurla cette dernière, surprise.

- J'ai une faveur a vous demander !

- Ta survie pour ce manque de respect ? demanda la ninja médecin, frustrée.

- Pardonnez-moi pour cet affront, mais je suis pris entre deux feux ! dit-il pour se rattraper.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Neitashi et moi avons eu une dispute que je qualifierais d'embarrassante, et il a mal pris une de mes remarques.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne ! railla l'Hokage.

- J'ai peur qu'il décide de quitter le village, donc je voulais vous demander de l'integrer dans l'unité des ninjas de Konoha.

- Haha ! Je vois que quelqu'un a peur de voir son nouveau petit frère le quitter ! le nargua-t-elle.

- Je m'inquiète plutôt pour ma survie car je ne sais pas ce qu'une personne que vous veut, ou me veut du mal de peut faire avec notre lien. répondit-il, se demandant comment un Hokage peut continuer a faire de telles blagues.

- Ce sont de belles paroles que j'entends là, mais comment veux tu que je l'integre sans connaître ses capacités ?

- Vous pouvez le tester ! Je vous garantis que vous ne le regretterez pas !

- C'est ca,va ! Allez, va le chercher ! Je préféré finir tout ca en toute vitesse !

Le Jounin n'attendit pas son reste, et sortit encore plus rapidement qu'il est entré. Tsunade le regarda sortir, a la fois choquée par l'attitude de l'un de ses meilleur éléments, et nostalgique lorsqu'elle pensa à sa jeunesse, et surtout a tout ceux qu'elle a perdu.

Kakashi avait eu raison de suivre son instinct, car Neitashi s'apprêtait effectivement a quitter le village losque son frère aîné le rattrapa devant l'entrée du village.

- S'il te plaît, ne pars pas ! lui dit Kakashi en le retenant par le bras.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je, si tu ne veux pas de moi ! répondit Neitashi en se dégageant lestement.

- Si tu m'ecoutais une seconde, au lieu de railler comme un bébé, tu comprendrais que je suis aussi secoué que toi par la nouvelle !

La remarque eut l'effet escompté, car Neitashi s'arrêta subitement, et regarda son frère d'un regard ahuri.

- Je voulais simplement dire que ce serait gênant de savoir que tu aurais accès a toutes mes pensées ! N'importe qui serait heureux d'avoir un frère, donc tu n'as pas intérêt a me lâcher ! hurla le Jounin, surpris lui même de sa réponse.

- Même si je voulais rester, je n'ai pas de travail, je ne pourrais pas vivre a tes dépens ! répondit-il, toujours sous le choc.

- J'ai demandé a l'Hokage de te tester pour voir si tu peux rentrer dans les rangs des ninjas de Konoha. Elle est prête a te laisser entrer si tu passes le test !

- Vraiment ?! demanda Néitashi, incrédule

- Oui vraiment !

Les deux jeunes frères se rendirent donc a un camp d'entraînement auquel Tsunade les attendait, ainsi que Shizune qui regardait les deux frères un à un, toujours impressionnée par leur ressemblance.

- Que l'on soit bien clair, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, donc nous allons finir ce test le plus rapidement possible ! lança-t-elle sèchement. Neitashi, je vais tout d'abord tester tes capacités au combat. Tu te battras en duel avec un des mes anbus ! Il se montrera sans pitié avec toi ! Es tu prêt ?

- Oui Hokage-sama !

- Alors que le combat commence !

Neitashi se mit en place, sortit son sabre, fabriqué a partir de plusieurs matériaux. Kakashi lui souffla des encouragements rapides avant que le combat ne commence.

L'adversaire du jeune Hatake utilisait aussi un sabre, ce qui signifiait que c'est celui qui maîtrise le mieux son arme qui gagnera. Naturellement prudent, Neitashi attendit que son adversaire lance ses premières attaques, se contentant de les éviter, les parer, afin de comprendre sa manière d'attaquer. Lorsque celui-ci comprit ce qu'il faisait, c'etait trop tard, le jeune Hatake avait déjà compris sa tactique, et avec un sourire narquois, répliqua brusquement et avec agilité, vitesse et précision. L'anbu fut projeté dix mètres plus loin par un coup de pied violent de Neitashi. " Pas mal", le félicita intérieurement Kakashi. Le compliment, destiné a son frère lui parvint aussitôt, ce qui le motiva encore plus. " Tu n'as encore rien vu ! " lui répondit-il.

- Vous pouvez a présent utiliser vos techniques ninjas ! leur lança Tsunade.

" Le combat va enfin vraiment commencer", se réjouit Kakashi. L'anbu commença tout d'abord par de simples attaques de diversion, afin de le prendre par derrière, mais Neitashi se montra très reactifs et échappa a la majorité de ses attaques. Lorsqu'il se retrouva face a un Golem de Pierre, il répliqua avec une attaque de Raiton, très proches du Raikiri, ce qui intrigua les trois spectateurs. L'anbu, surpris par la puissance de l'attaque, perdit son sang froid et ne vit pas son adversaire venir, à travers le brouillard de sable, et prit un coup de poing qui lui paralysa la jambe.

- Stop ! hurla Tsunade, surprise au plus haut point par les capacités en médecine du jeune homme.

- Où a tu appris ces techniques de ninja médecins ? la devança Kakashi, qui s'était rapproché des combatants.

- Avec ma mère... répondit le jeune homme qui pensait avoir fait une gaffe.

- Sais-tu comment l'annuler ? le questionna Tsunade.

- Bien sûr !

Il se rapprocha de son adversaire, fit une série de trois signes, et lui prit la jambe avec précaution. Deux minutes polus tard, l'anbu était même guéri des blessure que lui a infligé Neitashi au combat rapproché.

- Alors, satisfaite ? lui intima Kakashi, avec un ton provocateur.

Elle ne répondit pas a sa remarque et continua d'observer le jeune homme, qui vérifiait les blessures de l'anbu. "Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein, Meiko" pensa-t-elle.

- Neitashi, je verrais avec le conseil ou te placer, et je te ferais part de leur décision ! lança-t-elle en se retournant vivement.

- Ca veut dire qu'elle est satisfaite ? demanda le concerné a son frère une fois que les deux femmes soient parties.

- Elle est plus que satisfaite ! lui répondit Kakashi.

C'est donc plein d'enthousiasme que les deux Hatake partirent prendre leur déjeuner, sans se douter que non loin de la, quelques hommes se préparerent pour une expédition au village de la feuille.

" Je vais enfin récupérer mon dû ! Tu le regretteras, Meiko, pour m'avoir volé mon héritage ! ". Ces deux phrases résonnaient dans la nuit de la forêt.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ca vous a plus ! Merci encore a Horrible-Nightmare pour son soutien permanent, a Lone Wolf 3482 pour ses remarques persistantes, et a Maxine3482 pour sa fidélité ! Je compte sur vous pour inciter d'autres personnes a lire ma fiction et poster des reviews !


	6. Chapter 6

Bon après un assez long chapitre 4, j'ai pris un jour de congé avant de me remettre a écrire. Je vous présente cette suite tant attendue et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture tout en vous invitant a laisser des reviews !

_**Chapitre 5:**_

_Pour Tsunade, il n'était même pas question de parler de l'intégration de Neitashi au conseil. Elle connaissait d'avance leurs arguments. " Il ne fait pas partie du village " sortirait la vielle megère que l'Hokage a manqué plusieurs d'exploser la figure. " Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'il n'est pas un Nukenin ? " avancerait son époux, que le Sandaime a détesté plus que tout durant son époque. Le jeune homme avait trop de potentiel pour que d'autres nations s'en servent pour attaquer Konoha._

_Ainsi, une fois a son bureau, elle fit appeler Anko. Lorsque la jeune kunoichi arriva, elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour que l'Hokage la regarde aussi sérieusement._

_- Vous m'avez demandée, Hokage-sama ? demanda-t-elle, a moitié effrayée._

_- En effet ! Tu dois certainement connaître le frère de Kakashi ? lui demanda Tsunade._

_- Vaguement ..! mentit-elle._

_- Eh bien, tu vas devoir apprendre a le connaître un peu plus, car j'ai l'intention de l'integrer dans nos rangs, et plus précisément, dans ton équipe !_

_- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle vivement, avant de regretter sa question._

_- Parce que il n'y a toujours pas de ninja médecin dans votre équipe, et aussi parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, cela vous pose un problème ?_

_- Non, Hokage-sama ! répondit-elle en baissant la tête. Je vous demande pardon !_

_- Bien ! Tu peux disposer !_

_Anko n'attendit pas une seconde pour sortir furtivement du bureau du Hokage. Elle allait devoir faire équipe avec Neitashi ! Cette pensée lui donna envie de hurler de joie et en même temps de désespoir pendant tout son trajet vers son camp d'entraînement. Elle ressentait de désespoir car l'idée de faire équipe avec ce jeune séducteur la deseperait, et en même temps elle appréciait sa compagnie._

_Cependant, elle se demandait comment elle allait le lui annoncer. Il était clair qu'elle devrait le lui dire avant qu-un nouvelle mission ne lui soit assignée, surtout si ils doivent partir dans les plus courts délais._

_Pendant que la Kunoichi réfléchissait, un homme assez mystérieux, ainsi que ses trois sous-fifres, rentrerent dans le village, camouflés sous une simple techniques de métamorphose. Une fois qu'ils eurent passé les gardes, ils annulerent leurs techniques et se mirent a la recherche de leur cible._

_- Maître, comment allons-nous procéder ? demanda le premier d'entre eux._

_- Tu verras, Lang ! répondit celui-ci. Nous allons tout d'abord rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à notre très chère Hokage. Lam, as-tu ramené le cocktail que nous allons lui servir ? demanda-t-il a son deuxième disciple._

_- Mais à quoi cela nous servira-t-il de l'empoisonner ? demanda Lang, curieux._

_- Vous ne connaissez pas la puissance de la princesse ! Avec une simple pichenette, elle pourrait vous envoyer a l'autre bout de la rue !_

_- Mais cela ne serait donc pas dangeureux que nous nous en prenions a elle ? répliqua Lang, devenu inquiet._

_- Notre chance est qu'il y a de faibles chances qu'elle se souvienne de moi et de mon équipe qui les a attaquées, elle et Meiko ! Elle me laissera donc entrer don son bureau, et avec ma technique de menotte de boue, je lui fixerai les mains sur sa table, et vous, très chers, vous lui injecterez le poison le plus rapidement possible._

_- Comptez sur nous, Maître ! repondirent les deux sous-fifres d'une même voix._

_- Alors ne perdons pas une seconde !_

_Pendant que les trois terroristes se dirigeait vers le buerau de Tsunade, Neitasho se levait de son lit, grincheux, a cause d'une personne qui frappait fenetiquement a sa porte. Il ouvrit la porte a une Anko habillée comme si elle partait en mission._

_- Quoi encore ? lança-t-il._

_- Bonjour a vous aussi, très cher ! répondit-elle offusquée._

_- J'aurais pu te répondre poliment si tu venais a une heure a laquelle il est possible que je sois debout, donc tu m'escuseras !_

_- Dans mon équipe, on se lève plutôt de bonne, heure, donc.. tu vas devoir t'y habituer ! dit-elle en se retrouvant pour ne pas qu'il voie sa géne devant son torse nu et un pyjama qui laissait un aperçu de son entrejambe._

_- Donc, tu es venue pour m'annoncer que je fais partie de ton équipe ! s'exclama-t-il._

_- Ohh, ca va hein, pas de quoi s'extasier !_

_- Tu rigoles, j'attendais plus que ça ! lança-t-il en enlacant la jeune femme qui rougit encore plus._

_Se rendant compte de l'audace de son geste et de leur proximité, s'éloigna de la kunoichi choquée par son manque de retenue et par la fermeté de son étreinte._

_- Tu as vingt minutes pour te préparer, nous allons une réunion, avec l'équipe pour que tu puisses faire connaissance avec eux. lui dit-elle, d'un air naturel qui l'aidait a cacher sa géne._

_- Tout de suite, chef ! lança-t-tl d'un air taquin pour calmer ses nerfs a lui aussi._

_Une fois qu'il ait rassemblé la majorité de ses affaires de combats, il suivit la kunoichi vers leur point de rendez vous avec le reste de l'équipe. Sur la route, aucun des deux n'osait ouvrir la bouche la bouche, de peur de dire une bêtise. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'ils arrivèrent à leur point de rendez-vous._

_- Len, Kano, je vous présente votre nouveau coéquipier, Neitashi Hatake._

_- Hatake comme Kakashi Hatake ? demanda Len, un jeune shinobi, brun aux yeux bleus, et de la même corpulence que Neitashi, mais légèrement plus petit._

_- Kakashi est en effet mon demi-frère. répondit celui-ci, géné._

_- Trop cool ! s-exclama Kano, un ninja plutôt corpulent mais avec un visage de jeune homme insouciant et téméraire._

_- Bon assez bavardé, nous devons partir en mission ! lança la kunoichi._

_C'est ainsi que les quatres shinobis sortirent du village en direction de Suna, le Kazekage ayant demandé une équipe de renfort pour des shinobis qui se sont retrouvés coincés dans une embuscade d'une organisation brigande non loin de Konoha._

_- Dis, Neitashi, tu es de quel type de chakra ? lui demanda Len, essayant d'engager la conversation avec le jeune homme qui se sentait intimidé._

_- Moi ? demanda-t-il,surpris par la simplicité de son coéquipier. Je possède trois type de chakras naturels, et j'ai hérité de quelques techniques anciennes !_

_- Tu plaisante ? répliqua Kano, interloqué._

_- Et quels sont ces types de chakras naturels ? lui demanda Anko._

_- Eh ben, je suis de type Fuuton et Doton depuis ma naissance, mais j'ai appris a maîtriser le Katon avec ma mère !_

_- Et ces techniques anciennes ? surenchérit Len._

_Le jeune Hatake n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Anko venait de déclencher un piège sans le savoir: des kunais sortirent de nulle part et foncaient vers la jeune kunoichi._

_- Attention ! hurla Neitashi avant de se précipiter vers son amie. Heureusement, la jeune femme était très expérimentée, ce qui lui permit de dévier et éviter la plupart des missiles, mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour une seule personne. Neitashi n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour sortir son sabre, et avec celui-ci, il dévia le reste des kunais qui allaient sérieusement blesser leur capitaine._

_- Kano ! lança la kunoichi._

_- Je sais !_

_Le second de Anko avait déjà repéré d'où sortaient ces kunais et venait de se lancer ses propres kunais dans la direction voulue. Le missile ricocha contre un autre objet métallique que Len reconnu comme un sabre._

_- Nous avons de la visite, apparament ! lança-t-il._

_Il ne savait pas que la "visite" qu'ils recevaient allait se montrer tout sauf plaisante._

_Pendant que la nouvelle équipe de reconnaissance se préparait a affronter un ennemi encore tapi, Tsunade recevait trois hommes, un viellard riche et ses deux fils, dans son bureau._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Et voilà ! Désolé mais j'avais une grosse panne d'inspi ces derniers jours ! Je me rattraperais promis ! N'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews sur votre pasage !

FD


	7. Chapter 7

Tout d'abord je tiens a m'escuser pour cette longue absence ! J'avais quelques problèmes a régler de mon côté, je n'ai pas eu une seconde a consacrer a ma fiction. Désolé les gars, vraiment !

Anyway, pour me rattraper, je vais essayer de faire de longs chapitres pleins d'action et de suspense !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 :

Lorsque le " viellard" ainsi que ses deux suivants rentrerent dans son bureau, Tsunade eut comme un mauvais pressentiment, et resta sur ses gardes.

- Bonjour Hokage-sama ! lança son invité d'une voix que le temps avait usée.

- Bonjour. répondit la méd-nin d'un ton ferme. Je vous en prie, installez vous ! lança-t-elle ensuite, plus gentiment.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner très longtemps, alors j'irai directement au but. Je voudrais discuter à propos d'un pacte avec vous.

- Un pacte ? répéta-t-elle, intriguée.

- En effet, voici une copie ! lança-t-il en sortant une longue feuille de sa sacoche en cuir vieux.

La curiosité l'emportant sur sa vigilance, Tsunade ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il s'agissait là d'un piège. A peine eut-elle touché la soi-disant feuille, que ses mains furent prises dans une sorte de glue de boue. Mais terrasser l'Hokage ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi facile. Les deux premières aiguilles que l'un des suivants lança allèrent se ficher dans le mur derrière eux, Tsunade les ayants lestement évités. Naturellement, elle se serait détachée très facilement, mais cette prison de boue semblait lui drainer son chakra, ce qui l'empêchait de l'utiliser pour se libérer. Le deuxième suivant profita de cet instant de diversion pour essayer d'atteindre la kunoichi avec une des aiguilles empoisonnées. Heureusement, elle l'intercepta a temps et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un puissant voup de talon.

- Lam ! cria le vieil homme avant de recevoir à son tour un puissant coup de genou en pleine figure.

Toute ces efforts pour repousser les trois hommes tout en ayant les mains liées epuisait l'Hokage, son chakra se faisant déjà drainer par cette maudite technique. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience pendant qu'elle tentait de maintenir sa technique de rajeunissement intacte.

- Mission accomplie, jeunes hommes ! lança le vieil homme a l'attention de ses deux disciples.

Pendant ce temps, plus loin, Neitashi, Anko et le reste de l'équipe se battaient férocement contre une quinzaine d'ennemis surgissant de nulle part.

- Len ! lança Anko a son second qui se faisait éloigner du reste de l'équipe.

Aussitôt, celui-ci lança une attaque Katon qui repoussa ses adversaires pendant quelques secondes, temps pendant lequel il profita pour se rapprocher de ses coéquipiers.

- Nous devons les semer si nous voulons réussir cette fichue mission !

- J'ai peut être quelque chose à leur donner, moi ! lança Neitashi avec un sourire carnassier.

Après cinq signes de ninja, Neitashi lança son attaque.

- Yoton ! La Coulée de Lave ! débita-t-il devant ses coéquipiers ébahis par la grand portée de l'attaque. Leurs ennemis semblerent préparés a ce genre d'attaque, car trois d'entre eux contre-attaquérent avec des attaques Suiton. Lorsque l'eau toucha le flot de lave, une fumée grise jaillit, permettant à nos quatres ninjas de s'échapper furtivement à travers les bois.

- Dis donc, comment cela se fait que tu puisse utiliser la même technique que le Mizukage ? lui demanda Kano une fois que son étonnement fut passé, et qu'ils furent hors de la portée de leurs ennemis.

- Bah ... Je vous avais dit que je possedais des techniques anciennes ! répliqua-t-il pour se justifier.

- Et quelles sont les autres ? demanda Anko en essayant de cacher au maximum sa curiosité.

- Vous les découvrirez avec le temps ! répondit Neitashi avec un sourire taquin.

- Allez, accouche ! lança Len, qui ne supportait pas d'attendre quand sa curiosité est piquée.

- Non, tu ne me feras pas parler, Len ! répondit-il, impassible à son air de chien battu.

- Moi j'en connais une qui pourra le faire parler ! Pas vrai Anko-daicho ?! dit Kano avec un ricanement qui laissait deviner tous ses sous entendus.

La jeune femme, ne s'attendant pas à une telle remarque, sursauta et se prit une jambe dans une branche.

- Non, mais tu es fou Kano ?! hurla-t-elle en rougissant.

- Eh ben, je crois que nous venons de trouver une concurrente à la Hyuuga ! lança Len en éclatant de rire devant sa capitaine, qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu si gênée !

- Que des couillons dans cette équipe ! grogna cette dernière en se retournant pour ne plus subir les moqueries de ses coéquipiers.

Pendant ce temps à Konoha, Shizune rentra dans le bureau de son maître avec une pille de dossiers qui faisait presque sa taille, et une humeure massacrante.

- Tsunade-sama, j'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir ... TSUNADE-SAMA ! hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle découvrit le corps inanimé de son maître sur le sol.

- Yenko Hashireno ... articula cette dernière avant de s'évanouire à nouveau.

- Merde ! jura son second avant de la prendre sur son dos et se dépêcher de l'emmener à l'hôpital du village.

Sur sa route, elle rencontra Kakashi qui venait au bureau de l'Hokage sur une demande de celle-ci.

- Kakashi, Tsunade-sama s'est fait empoisonner ! lâcha-t-elle aussi vite qu'elle courait.

- As-tu une idée du coupable ? demanda-t-il en récupérant le corps inanimé de la princesse, permettant à Shizune de l'examiner pendant qu'ils couraient vers l'hôpital.

- Elle à prononcé un nom, Yenko Hashireno, je crois ! répondit-elle en hésitant.

- Hashireno ? demanda Kakashi, incrédule.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu connais ce nom ?! lança la kunoichi avec fureur, déjà prête a terrasser celui qui s'en est pris à son maître.

- C'est le nom de la mère de Neitashi ! répondit-il de plus en plus inquiet.

Shizune n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autre questions, ils étaient déjà arrivés à destination, et elle s'empressa de donner les précisions nécessaires aux médecins qui seront chargés de la remettre sur pied.

Kakashi quand à lui, se demandait comment avertir son frère du danger imminent, lorsque le souvenir de leur discussion avec l'Hokage lui revint en tête. " Vos esprits sont lies " lui souffla une voix intérieure. Il retroussa les manches de son habit et d'un geste machinal et instinctif, in posa sa paume sur la marque de son avant-bras et aussi rapidement qu'un demeuré, débita son message: "Neitashi, si tu peux m'entendre, dis à Anko que l'Hokage s'est fait empoisonner et que vous devez de toute urgence retourner à Konoha ! Je pense que cela a un rapport avec ... ". Il ne put terminer son message, une douleur sulfurante a la tête lui arrachant une vilainde grimace.

De son coté, Neitashi reçut le message avec assez violemment, ce qui lui valut une chute d'un arbre aussi grand qu'un immeuble de douze étages. Alarmés, ses coéquipiers se ruèrent vers lui.

- Neitashi, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Anko en le voyant se tenir la tête

- Kakashi ... Hokage-sama ... Non ! lâcha-t-il entre deux cris.

- Et merde ! Il fallait que ce soit le ninja médecin qui soit blessé ! lança Len, plus furieux qu'inquiet.

Puis la douleur sembla partir aussi suitement qu'elle était venue. Neitashi se redressa donc essouflé, et remarqua que son bras était illuminé par sa marque.

- Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ? lui demanda Anko, toujours aussi inquiète.

- C'est Kakashi ! Il vient de m'envoyer une sorte de message ! répondit-il, confus.

- Uns sorte de message ? demanda Kano, incrédule.

- Nous sommes mentalement liés ! Il m'a dit que Tsunade-sama s'est fait empoisonner, et que nous devons impérativement retourner à Konoha !

Cette simple phrase suffit largement pour que ses trois coéquipiers le regardent d'un air de dire " il est cinglé ce type ou quoi ? ".

- Je suis sérieux ! En voici une preuve ! lança-t-il en mettant en évidence sa marque qui brillait assez fort pour les convaincre.

- Bon, d'accord ! lâcha Anko, confuse. Mais je te préviens, si ce n'est qu'une fausse alerte, tu auras affaire à moi, Neitashi Hatake !

Sur ce, les quatres ninjas de Konoha se retournerent vers leur village.

Pendant ce temps, Yenko qui était occupé à guérir des plaies que lui a infligé Tsunade, avait tout capté de message télépathique des deux frères.

- Allez, rentres à la maison, mon cher neveu ! lâcha d'une voix qui laissait paraître sa douleur ainsi que ses intentions sanguinaires.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Et voilà ! J'étais en panne d'inspiration les gars ! Comprenez moi ! Mais, bon voici les réponses aux reviews !

- Horrible-Nightmare : Merci pour ton soutien méc ! Ca me booste et me pousse à continuer ! Et continue ta fiction, elle est trooop géniale !

- Maxine3482 : Je satisfairais ta curiosité a propos du clan de Neitashi très bientôt ! Et reviens lire ma fic viite !

- LoneWolf3482 : Désolé mais moi je préféré le couple KakaShizu ! Sînan merci pour tes encouragements !

- Backin65 : Merci pour tes encouragements, car oui, une fic est très dure à entretenir !

Sur ce, à bientôt et postez plein de reviews SVP, c'est comme un salaire pour moi ! ;p


End file.
